criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlantic Alps Police Department
The Atlantic Alps Police Department (AAPD) acts as the primary law enforcement agency in the city of Atlantic Alps, making its appearance in the first season of Rifqitheflipper's Criminal Case Trilogy. Objectives The Atlantic Alps PD investigates murders in the city of Atlantic Alps, searching crime scenes for clues, interviewing witnesses and suspects, and carefully analyzing evidence in order to progress. After gaining all the criteria, the force is able to apprehend the actual killer behind the murder and put them behind bars. Classes and Ranks After the introduction of the new classes and ranks system, the Atlantic Alps' mayor has applied the system to their law agency. Now, the investigators are separated to six classes, although retaining several aspects of the rank system, while making some huge change on the set. The classes were divided into: *First Class: First Class investigators are usually newly recruited officers and skill-less officers who needs hard training and a discipline mentor in order to raise their stakes. First Class investigators are assigned to districts with very low to none crime levels and easier investigations. *Second Class: Second Class investigators are regular investigators with a lower skill level than the ordinary limit. Most second classes were officers, but several detectives may also be a second class if they did not finished their role upright. Second Class investigators are assigned to areas with low crime levels and regular cases. *Third Class: Third Class investigators are regular detectives with ordinary skills. They are not too skilled, or too unskilled, in other words, they are average cops with normal skills. Third Class investigators includes regular detectives, commissioners, or a skilled inspectors. They are assigned to areas with normal crime levels. *Fourth Class: Fourth Class investigators are expert investigators assigned to areas with a high criminal rate. Fourth Class investigators usually has a sharp mind and a fine logical thinking, as a result from discipline mentoring. At times, Fourth Class investigators may even replace a lab member in case of an absence. *Fifth Class: Fifth Class investigators are the elite-class cops. They are assigned to districts with extreme criminality rate, such as the slums or the western borders. Fifth Class investigators has skills surpassing an ordinary analyzer, but is still no match to the chief or the supervisors in the ranks' pyramid. They are usually dropped in case of there's an unsolved case/investigation. *Field Supervisor: Field Supervisor is the investigators who tops the pyramid. Field Supervisors has almost an equal rank with the chief, but cannot choose of who do they want to be partnered with or commanding the entire team like the chief. However, they can select wherever district do they want to monitor, although it is preferred that Supervisors was sent to districts with a high criminal level. Chief and Lab Personnels Atlantic Alps PD consists of one chief and five lab members. Investigators and Supervisors Atlantic Alps PD investigators consists of several officers of various classes and three field supervisors, the player being one of them. Case Appearances As the main protagonist of Rifqitheflipper's Criminal Case Series, AAPD appeared in all of the cases of Atlantic Alps. Citizens Apprehended *None yet Category:Police Departments Category:Organization